


Why Are You Helping Me? Because We're Family.

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [59]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason shows up injured.Dick's not home and Slade isn't obligated to help.He does anyway.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	Why Are You Helping Me? Because We're Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured this series had too many shorts of just Dick and Slade so I thought I'd spice it up

“Is Dick home?”

“No.”

Jason blinked, leaning heavily against the doorway and squinting up at Slade. “Okay,” he mumbled. “I’m pretty sure I have a concussion but just to make sure, you  _ are _ Deathstroke, right?”

“Yes,” Slade replied. “Dick isn’t here right now.”

“Fuck,” Jason mumbled, groaning as he clutched his side. Slade looked him over for a few moments before huffing, checking the hall for neighbors before gently escorting Jason inside.

“SIt down before you fall down,” he rodered, carefully pushing Jason onto the couch as he headed back to the master bathroom for the first aid kit, returning several seconds later to find Jason struggling out of his shirt. Heaving a sigh, Slade sat the first aid kit on the coffee table, batting Jason’s hands away with the order of, “Let me.”

“Perve,” Jason mumbled, chuckling softly though the sound cut off into a groan when his injured side was jostled by the removal of his shirt. “You do this for Dick all the time?”

“Well, Dick’s typically not so stupid as to run into a knife without a plan,” Slade replied. “So no, not often.”

_ Thank goodness. _

“Where is he, anyway?” Jason asked, leaning back against the couch cushions as he pressed his soiled shirt to his side.

“Out,” was Slade’s short reply as he took a seat on the coffee table and opened up the first aid kit, searching around before finding what he was looking for. “I used to think you were more mature than Richard but I’m starting to rethink that idea.” he looked up at Jason. “What did you do, jump in front of a knife?”

“They were gonna kill the dog,” Jason said with a shrug, only hissing a bit when the antibacterial wipe touched his wound.

“So you figured you’d let them kill you instead?” Slade asked, keeping his voice even and eye on his work while also keeping an ear out to ensure Jason remained lucid.

“Dick would have done the same thing,” Jason objectd.

Slade couldn’t argue with that. Instead he added, “Dick would have called me the minute he was injured.”

Jason shrugged one shoulder. “That’s fair,” he agreed, a groan slipping between clenched teeth when Slade began stitching the wound. “Hey, here’s a question I should have asked sooner.”

“Mm hm?” Slade asked, focused on what he was doing.

“Why are you helping me?”

The mercenary paused, looking up to stare at Jason pensively for a few moments before finally replying,

“Because we’re family.”

Jason blinked. Stunned as he was, he barely felt Slade finish the stitching nor applying the gauze.

“You should be fine,” Slade said as he stood and packed away the first aid kit. “You also shouldn’t swing off any buildings for awhile but your family doesn’t listen well.”

“You didn’t have you help me.”

“I know,” Slade said easily.

Jason stared at him before nodding. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Seriously.”

Slade grunted. “Just don’t get yourself killed on the way home.”

Jason shrugged as he slowly got to his feet, pulling his shirt back on with Slade’s help.

“Dick’s really made you soft, hasn’t he?” he asked.

Slade gave him a light shove to the door. “Get out.”

“Deathstroke the Terminator is a big softie,” Jason mocked. “I’m going to text this to all my friends.”

“So no one then.”

The door closed in his face before Jason even got the chance to process the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
